Ive Just Seen a Face
by MagicallyBored
Summary: Highschool Teen!Lock. Continuation of part of a meme I did... Sherlock sees John in the library


Sherlock entered the library carrying two books. He didn't even want to be here. Stupid, fat Mycroft couldn't even return these books himself.

He was too busy eating donuts or something. He started to put the books in the "Return" section, when he noticed him; John Watson; the nice, smart blond boy that Sherlock had a huge crush on. Hmm… Tousled hair, reddish (adorable) face from the heat… He'd just got here.

Sherlock was gay. Only Mycroft knew and Sherlock would like to keep it that way. He and Mycroft moved to this new town just three weeks ago when Mycroft got a new job here. Sherlock had to go through his last year of high school here. He also had developed massive crush on a John Watson. Sherlock bumped into him the first day of school, they talked a little, then quickly became good friends. It was after they became friends that Sherlock figured out that he was in love with him. Everyday, all Sherlock could think of afterwards was John's stunning blue eyes, and his smile. Sherlock didn't even show his interest in John. He looked so _bored_ all the time. They only talked in between classes, and just about the normal stuff: _How are you? How was your weekend? Wasn't the science homework difficult? _Plus, John was probably straight.

John noticed Sherlock, and waved. Sherlock blushed and returned the wave, smiling at himself. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and started to head towards the door- _Oh no… He's making his way over here! Stay calm, Sherlock-_

"Sherlock!" John patted Sherlock on the back. "What a coincidence seeing you here."

"Oh hello there John," Sherlock smiled lightly. "I was just heading out."

"Oh? I was-"

"Do you wanna come over?" Sherlock blurted out. His palms were sweating. "I mean-um-want to come over and study for that science test next Monday. That's what you were here for." Sherlock nodded and swallowed.

"Brilliant how you knew that!" John laughed and flashed one of Sherlock's favorite features about him; a smile. "And of course, Sherlock. I'd absolutely love to come over to your house."

Later, Sherlock opened the door to his house and lead John inside. "So, this is my house. I guess it's okay."

John's mouth turned into an O-shape. "Oh my God, you kidding?" John started laughing again. "This is fantastic! Is Mycroft rich or something?"

"Actually he's working with the British goverment, so I guess you could say that," Sherlock kicked off his shoes and went upstairs with John. "D-Did you bring your books?" Sherlock asked nervously.

"Oh. I was planning to use the books at the library and I never got them. So I guess not... Sorry I-"

"We can share," Sherlock straightened up and scurried over to get his science text book.

"Oh! Okay!" John giggled.

Sherlock sat down crossed-legged next to John, who was sitting in the same position. He set the text book between both their knees. Sherlock's stomach had this funny feeling when he realized their knees were touching. He tried to ignore it.

Sherlock and John studied for half an hour. At one point, they both tried to point at something at the same time in the book, and Sherlock ended up putting his hand on top of John's.

"Oh sorry I-"

"No it's fine, Sherlock," John smiled warmly. Soon they were sort of gazing at each other.

Both of them looked nervous. Then Sherlock didn't know what happened next. Suddenly, they both were leaning in, Sherlock lightly touched John's wrist, and their lips brushed against each other.

John immediately sprung back. "O-oh my God. I'm so sorry," John started babbling.

"No John's it's okay-"

"No it's _not!_ I'm n-not _gay!_" John yelled. His face was red. John got up and stormed out the door.

Sherlock ran after him. "John! Wait!"

"See you at school," John mumbled before he went outside, and walked back home.

"John! _John!_" Sherlock called after him. What just happened?! Sherlock felt like an idiot. How could he let something like that happen! It was _all his fault! _Even worse, he knew John would never want to be with him. He was straight; Sherlock was 100% sure. Sherlock suddenly felt depressed. John was the only person Sherlock felt he truly loved.

Sherlock ran back upstairs and curled up into a ball on his bed. He started to cry.

Sherlock got up from his bed the next morning. His eyes were red. He got no sleep last night.

Sherlock smoothed out his curly hair and cleaned his glasses. He made his way downstairs to find Mycroft sitting at the table.

"I heard you crying last night," Mycroft cleared his throat.

"Shut up Mycroft," Sherlock rubbed his eyes. What day was it- Oh Mycroft was home. It was Saturday.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?" Mycroft looked up at his younger brother.

"Nothing," Sherlock sat down at the table and stared at a bowl of Cheerios. Sherlock sighed, then laughed, "boyfriend problems."

Mycroft smirked. "Uh-huh. Is it that John boy?"

"You could say that," Sherlock rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"Mmm. I see,"

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "I'm going back upstairs,"

"You have to talk to him," Mycroft yelled up the stairs.

"What do you know?" Sherlock yelled back down.

Mycroft chuckled and took a sip of tea.

Sherlock spent the next two days of his weekend in his room. All he thought of was John. John and his blue eyes and cute smile- it made Sherlock frustrated. When Sherlock got back to school on Monday, he couldn't take it anymore.

Apparently John had a _girlfriend. _How did he get a girlfriend over the weekend?! A girlfriend! Sherlock couldn't believe it. He was already upset that John was straight, but now he was overwhelmingly jealous of his girlfriend!

Her name was Mary Morstan. She was blonde girl in her senior year. She was pretty and basically John's type. Sherlock was filled with envy every class period. What luck John was in _all _of his classes.

After that weekend, John and Sherlock just stopped talking to each other. Sherlock was too anti-social to strike up a conversation with him, and John just ignored Sherlock because of the awkwardness.

One day at lunch, Sherlock was sitting at a crowded table with John and Mary. Sherlock was literally sitting _right in front of them._ While Sherlock was in the middle of eating, John and Mary started to kiss. Sherlock's stomach was basically a pancake, flipping over and over and over again.

Sherlock finally had enough.

"John, I need to talk to you," Sherlock swallowed and stood up.

"Uh, okay. Be right back Mary," John winked at Mary. John followed Sherlock around the corner.

"Hey Sherlock-"

"You're trying to make me jealous," Sherlock stated.

"And _you're_ always interrupting me!" John put his hands on his hips.

"Oh _come on!_" Sherlock basically groaned. "There is no way you could get a girlfriend in two days, knowing you. Plus when you kissed me, you're pulse was quickening and your face was red with embarrassment afterwards!"

"I-I-" John was blushing. "Fine." John shook his head. "I thought I was straight. I really did. Then after meeting you, then Friday; _kissing_ you, I felt different. I-I I don't know. I wanted... _you_ in a way. I didn't want to come on too fast. Then I came up with the idea to make you jealous." John sighed. "I called up Mary, the girl I knew who fancied me a little, and told her the plan. She agreed and here we are." John looked ashamed. Then he giggled, "Did it work?"

"John," Sherlock immediately said. "Yes... and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I already had a massive... uh crush on you before this nonsense even happened! I was even... I mean I- nevermind. So you didn't have to do all this,"

"Really?" John grinned.

"Actually John... I-um..."

"Spit it out Sherlock-"

"I love you!"

Then it was quiet. John and Sherlock stared at each other. "You need to stop interrupting me- I love you too!" John smashed his lips against Sherlock's, forcing them into a wall. Sherlock pulled away. He grinned.

"Let's get outta here," John winked and took Sherlock's hand.

"I-" Sherlock blushed.

John laughed and kissed his cheek. "Let's go."


End file.
